Interior of the soul
by JessKFSH
Summary: Hay un espectáculo más grande que el del mar, y es el del cielo; hay un espectáculo más grande que el del cielo, y es el del interior del alma.


_Hay un espectáculo más grande que el del mar, y es el del cielo; hay un espectáculo más grande que el del cielo, y es el del interior del alma._

_-Los miserables/ Víctor Hugo_

* * *

La suave llovizna de finales de otoño mojaba mi cara y ropa, el aire cada vez más frio revoloteaba mis rizos húmedos, el típico olor de la hierva húmeda inundaba el lugar y la pequeña neblina que viene acompañada con la lluvia comenzaba a rodear el parque. El cielo cada vez más oscuro anunciaba la llegada una gran tormenta y las personas corrían en busca de un lugar cálido y seco para no mojarse y enfermarse.

Me quede por unos minutos más afuera, sentado en la pequeña banca de parque, solo. Disfrute del hermoso ambiente que reproducía la naturaleza con fervor, y cuando la pequeña llovizna se convirtió en tormenta, a regaña dientes me fui hacia la pequeña cafetería cerca del parque.

El lugar estaba cálido e inundaba mis fosas nasales del maravilloso olor a café, no había mucha gente como creí, pero eso no quito el hecho de que las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar me vieran con horror al estar empapado por la lluvia. Ignore sus miradas y camine hacia la caja con una gran sonrisa.

-Un Moka sin grasa por favor- Pedía un chico de cabello castaño elegantemente vestido

-¿De que tamaño lo… ¡BLAINE!, ¿Qué demonios te paso?- Regaño Nick, mirándome con horror e ignorando a su cliente

-Nada Nick- Respondí muy contento

-Eso no es nada Anderson, Ve ahora mismo adentro y tomate una ducha caliente antes de que consigas algo más que un resfriado- Prosiguió

-No quiero- Conteste con un puchero de niño pequeño- Mejor dame un chocolate caliente con galletas de mantequilla- Continúe sereno

-Después de la ducha, ahora arriba- Dijo firmemente

-No, primero mi chocolate y galletas- Dije sentándome en una mesa cercana, Nick me miro con frustración- Por favor- Añadí con mis ojos de cachorrito herido del que nadie se puede resistir

-¡Blaine!, no hagas eso y ve a tomarte una ducha que tu padre nos va a regañar y eso es…

-¡Disculpe, mi café!- Prácticamente grito el castaño enfadado

-Lo siento… Un moka sin grasa… - Se disculpo Nick y espero a la respuesta del castaño

-Mediano- Contesto enfadado

-Ahorita se lo traigo- Dijo Nick y me miro con advertencia antes de ir a preparar el café del castaño

-¡Y mi chocolate y galletas!- Grite y sonreí al escuchar el gruñido de Nick

Mi papá es dueño de una de las franquicias de café más exitosas del país y Nick es un empleado de una de las que están en el central park y además es mi mejor amigo.

-¡Listo!- Anuncio Nick, entregándole el café al castaño- Son 2 dólares

-Tenga- Contesto el castaño dándole a Nick el dinero, seguía molesto.

-¿Y mi chocolate y galletas?- Pregunte buscando mi pedido

-Hasta que subas y te duches- Respondió serio sin mirarme

-Pero Nick…- Replique

-Nada de peros- Interrumpió regañándome y mirándome serio y enojado.

Lo mire por unos cuantos segundos suplicante y al final baje la cabeza y me dirigí a la entrada de trabajadores, ya dentro de volví a mirarlo herido.

-Blaine- Me llamo pero lo ignore y subí los escalones alfombrados, hacia mi habitación.

Mi papá al tener una franquicia de cafés exitosa, tiene mucho dinero y por lo tanto hace 8 años compro un pequeño edificio en ruinas en el central park y lo quito, para construir así una casa de 3 pisos, que con el tiempo, al ver que las cafeterías no eran suficientes aquí convirtió en primer piso en una cafetería donde solo trabajan las personas de confianza.

Estuve durante 30 minutos en la ducha, y después me puse ropa cómoda y calientita, y baje hacia la cafetería.

-¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?- Pregunté sin mirarlo

-En un minuto- Respondío

Salí hacia las mesas y me senté en la cercana a la caja sin prestar atención.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito una dulce voz enojada. Me había sentado sobre una hojas esparcidas por la silla

-Lo siento- Me disculpe entregándole las hojas arrugadas

-No puede ser, arruinaste mis bocetos- Dijo mirando las hojas arrugadas con tristeza- Eres un idiota- Me miro muy enojado

-Lo siento- Conteste herido

-Un lo siento no es suficiente, madura ¿¡Quieres!?- Dijo mirándome con odio.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía ese tipo de miradas que me traían dolorosos recuerdos. Se me aguaron los ojos y corrí hacia mi casa.

* * *

Paseaba alrededor del Palacio de Buckingham, era una noche cálida de verano y las hermosas luces alumbraban alrededor haciendo una vista hermosa.

Mi padre Albert Anderson es un Ingles que viajo a Estados Unidos para estudiar en Harvard Administración de Empresas; y cuando conoció a mi madre decidió quedarse a vivir en EUA. Por lo que vamos a pasar navidad con la familia de papá y año nuevo con la de mamá, en Ohio.

-Amor, ya tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde- Me apresuro mi mamá

-Sip- Conteste sonriendo

Mi madre es la mujer más hermosa que hay en el mundo, tiene el cabello rubio semi-ondulado y hasta la cintura; sus ojos son azul cielo, su complextura es delgada y todo en ella inspira confianza y amor, y en efecto, ella es la persona más dulce, cariñosa, amorosa y tierna del mundo. No es ninguna novedad el decir que es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí.

-Cariño, ¿A dónde vas?, el auto esta de esté lado- Dijo mi mamá mirándome con diversión y ternura

-Oh, lo siento- Conteste sonrojándome.

Le abrí la puerta y cuando ella estaba adentro la cerré y corrí hacia el otro lado para subirme al auto.

-¿Cómo has estado, amor?- Preguntó después de 5 minutos

-Bien, ¿Y tú?- Conteste sin mirarla

-Blaine, hablo enserio- Regaño

-Lo siento, pero todo ha ido normal ya sabes la fiebre, dolor de garganta y la molestia de los salpullidos- Conteste lo más despreocupado posible

-Esta bien, pero ya sabes que si…

-No mamá, por favor eso no- La corte, no quería saber nada de eso

-Lo siento, solo quiero lo mejor para ti- Contesto con tristeza, odiaba hacerla sentir mal

-No, yo lo siento- Respondí abrazándola con amor

Estuvimos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se muy bien que ella quiere lo mejor para mí, siempre lo ha querido, desde el día en que la conocí.

-Te amo- Susurro a mi oído

-Yo también- Respondí

* * *

-¿Cómo estuvo Europa?- Preguntó Nick

-Genial, los abuelos son divertidos- Respondí sonriendo

-Me alegro- Dijo poniéndome en frente galletas y chocolate

-Te traje un despertador en forma del Big Ben para que dejes de llagar tarde a la Universidad- Le dije riéndome cuando él rodo los ojos

-Gracias- Dijo sonriendo

Comí en silencio disfrutando del aroma a café y los típicos sonidos de la gente comiendo, platicando y riendo, además de la música clásica de fondo.

-Un moka sin grasa mediano- Dijo una voz a mi lado, por alguna razón la voz se me hizo conocida

-Un momento por favor- Respondió Nick con voz seria, eso me extraño, siempre Nick es agradable con la gente y nunca así.

Voltee a ver a la persona y me encontré con el castaño amargado. Era hermoso, de eso no cavia duda, pero lo triste es saber que esa belleza que tiene en el exterior no la tiene en el interior. Me miro a los ojos por unos segundos mordiéndose el labio antes de bajar la mirada.

-Aquí esta- Anuncio Nick como de costumbre, pero ese tono de voz no cambio

-Sí, aquí está- Respondió el castaño pagandole el café

-Me tengo que ir Nicky, nos vemos luego- Me despedí de Nick- Ah, por cierto, gracias por las galletas y el chocolate

-Esta bien, te cuidas- Contesto dándole en cambio al castaño

Salí hacia el exterior y el clima frío de invierno me recibió con los brazos abiertos, emprendí camino hacia el Museo metropolitano de arte

-¡Blaine, espera!- Escuche en grito y me detuve en seco

Me voltee a ver quien me hablaba y me tope con el castaño amargado.

-Hola- Saludo cuando llego a mi lado. Le respondí con una sonrisa y lo vi con curiosidad, invitándolo con la mirada a hablar

-Siento mucho el haberte detenido de tu camino- Se disculpo mordiéndose su lindo labio rosado inferior

-No importa, no tengo prisa- Mentí, llegaba tarde

-Me alegro- Dijo sin mirarme, queriendo decirme algo pero no atreviéndose

-No quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿Qué quieres?- Dije después de unos minutos de silencio

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo?- Preguntó sorprendido

-Porque no le hablas a una persona a la que hace unos meses llamas inmaduro e idiota sin una razón en especifico- Respondí secamente, él se veía visiblemente triste al recordar eso y me arrepentí de inmediato- Lo siento no era mi inten…

-No, tienes razón. Ese día fui muy estúpido contigo, estaba segado por el estrés y dije cosas que no debería haber dicho, no tienes porque disculparte y lo que quería decirte es que de verdad siento mucho como te trate ese día y espero que algún día puedas perdonar mi estupidez- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules destellaban sinceridad, arrepentimiento y tristeza

-No importa, ese día estaba muy infantil y sensible, creo que exagere las cosas- Dije con una sonrisa que él correspondió.

Me quede admirado por su belleza, la nieve hace resaltar su piel blanca y labios rosados, además de sus increíbles ojos azules, eran tan hermosos que casi le ganaban a los de mi mamá, casi. Pues estos reflejan tristeza y los de mamá felicidad pura.

-¿Quieres ir al Museo metropolitano de arte?- Pregunte después de unos minutos

-Claro- Contesto sonriendo

Caminamos en silencio, cada uno al lado del otro escuchando el sonido de la nieve que pisábamos y oliendo el fresco aroma del invierno en un lugar tan hermoso como el Central Park.

Ese fue el inicio de una gran amistad que creció a lo largo de los años y se convirtió en algo más con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

El calor abrazador del sol inundaba el Central Park, haciendo de la vista la más hermosa; el césped parecía una nube verde y brillante, los arboles resplandecían haciéndolos ver más grandes y hermosos, las plantas se veían como si hubieran cobrado vida y estuvieran tan felices que daba armonía con el lugar, el sonido de los pájaros nos acompañaba dándonos paz.

Kurt y yo estábamos sentados junto un maravilloso árbol y estábamos cubiertos por la cálida sombra que nos proporcionaba el árbol, recostados en el pasto fresco y admirando el cielo azul que no tenia ninguna nube.

-¿Cuál es tú más grande sueño?- Preguntó

-No lo se- Mentí

-Mentiroso- Contesto sonriendo, en los últimos 4 meses nos habíamos hecho tan cercanos que nos conocíamos a la perfección.

-Lo siento, pero es algo tonto, mejor dime el tuyo- Dije sonriendo

-Te lo digo si me dices el tuyo- Negocio

-Mejor dímelo y cuando este listo para decirlo serás el primero y único en saberlo- Respondí

-¿Me lo prometes?- Preguntó interesado

-Te lo prometo

-Mi mayor sueño es alcanzar el éxito- Dijo soñadoramente y suspirando al final

-¿El éxito en que?- Pregunte

-En todo- Contesto decidido

-¿En todo?- Pregunte nuevamente para aclarar si era en un área en especifico o de verdad en todo

-En todo- Volvió a decir

-Entonces espero que tengas éxito en todo- Dije sinceramente

-Y yo espero que te cures pronto- Respondió con la voz quebrada

-No tienes porque desear eso si sabes que es imposible- Respondí

-Pueden ocurrir los milagros- Respondió esperanzadoramente

-Kurt, eres Ateo- Le recordé

-Si te curaras me convertiría en religioso- Contesto firme

-Aprecio esa oferta pero ya sabes que no esta en mis manos eso y mejor hablemos de algo más alegre como lo nuevo en Vogue- Dije cambiando de tema

En este punto él era mi segundo mejor amigo, el primero era Nick y a ambos los amaba mucho, cambiaba de tema siempre que hablaban de mi enfermedad porque eso es lastimarnos más y no quiero eso.

* * *

-Vamos Blaine tenemos que ir a casa- Dijo Cooper cariñosamente

-No quiero- Respondí triste y con la voz rota mirando hacia el ataúd a tan solo 3 metros de mí

-Blaine necesitas descansar, no has dormido en 2 días y te niegas a comer, por favor bebé- Suplico, siempre que Cooper me llama bebé le hago caso pero esta vez lo ignore y seguí viendo el ataúd

-Por favor- Suplico de nuevo y al ver que no le hacia caso suspiro y se fue

No me gustaba ser desobediente con mi familia y menos con mi hermano que siempre que ha cuidado y querido mucho, es mayor que yo por 15 años y desde que llegue a la casa de los Anderson me trato bien y me decía bebé porque en ese momento era uno muy asustado que necesitaba amor, nos hicimos muy cercanos y a pesar de que ahora vive en Los Ángeles con su esposa Allie el siempre está al pendiente de mí.

Pero esta vez no podía irme, eran mis últimos minutos con mi mejor amigo, o más bien con su cuerpo. Murió de sida hace 2 días en Montana y hoy es su velorio en Nueva York, con su familia.

Nunca antes me había sentido así, el dolor estaba presente a cada momento y cada segundo incrementaba con creses, sentía que no podía respirar más que dolor que inundaba mi cuerpo y cada vez se hacía más difícil soportarlo. Quería llorar pero mis ojos ya no producían ninguna lágrima porque estaban secos de tantas que derrame en las pasadas 48 horas y eso era igual de doloroso, mi cuerpo se sentía cansado de tanta tristeza y a parte de la enfermedad, pero me negaba a irme porque lo único que quería es estar al lado de esa persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, de la persona que me apoyo y cuido como nadie cuando me sentía solo y sin vida

**_Flash back_**

-¿Blaine?- Llamo mi peor pesadilla- ¿Niño donde estas?

Me aferre a la oscuridad deseando desaparecer de ahí

-Si no sales en este instante cuando te encuentre te voy a amarrar al árbol desnudo y te quedaras ahí por 3 días sin comer- Amenazo esa voz enojada

No me gustaba cuando me amarraban al árbol, las cuerdas me aprietan y lastiman, además que me da miedo la oscuridad. Salí de debajo de la cama temblando de miedo encontrándome a mi pesadilla

-¿Qué necesita señorita?- Pregunte educadamente mi pesadilla, si no le hablo así me pega hasta el amanecer

-Ven precioso, alguien quiere verte- Dijo de esa forma que me hace estremecer

-¿Quién?- Pregunte sin moverme muerto de miedo, deseando que la persona no fuera quien me imaginaba

-Ven y veras- Dijo extendiéndome su mano. Cuando no me moví me agarro del brazo enterrándome sus uñas haciéndome sangrar, ahogue un gemido de dolor, no podía quejarme o me iba peor.

Entramos a la miserable sala donde estaba la segunda persona a la que más miedo le tenía

-Hola hermoso- Dijo el señor Fabiano

-Hola- Salude con miedo

-Te dejo Fabiano, diviértete- Dijo mi pesadilla dejándome en la habitación con el señor

-Eso haremos- Dijo mirándome con lujuria y me jalo para comenzar a tocarme mientras yo ahogaba el asco y las lagrimas

Hacían 10 minutos que se había ido el señor y yo estaba acostado en el sillón hecho un ovillo, llorando en silencio.

-Ten- Dijo Nick a mi lado dándome un té y cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con una manta, tome en silencio el té haciendo muecas por mi adolorido cuerpo

-¿Y la señorita?- Pregunte con temor

-Está dormida- Dijo mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos- Lo siento- Se disculpo con tristeza

-No te preocupes no podías hacer nada- Le dije intentando dándole ánimos y fallando

-Te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a ser felices en algún lugar lejano- Prometió y en esos momentos no le creí mucho pero le sonreí.

Esa noche y las que le siguieron me cuido como un hermano mayor cuando solo tenía 6 años, 3 meses más que yo.

**_Fin flashback_**

Él cumplió su promesa, salimos de ahí y fuimos felices con nuestras familias adoptivas.

**_Flashback_**

-Vamos Blaine- Me apresuro y corrimos hacia la alberca

-Esperen niños- Dijo la señora Duval corriendo atrás de nosotros con una cámara

-Pero mamá- Se quejo Nick y la señora Duval lo vio con amor

-No, cariño. Primero una foto de recuerdo de su primera visita a Disneylandia- Dijo enfocando la cámara

-Está bien- Acepto Nick poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros sonriendo

-Sonríe Blaine- Dijo tomando un par de fotos

-¿Ya podemos ir a nadar?- Preguntó Nick impaciente

-Espera primero le saco una foto a Blaine, sus papás quieren una foto de él- Dijo enfocando la cámara a mí, sonreí, mi padres siempre quieren una foto de mi cada momento

-Pero si les enviaste una en la mañana- Se quejo Nick

-Si pero quieren otra- Dijo pacientemente- Ya pueden ir a nadar pero ya saben no naden en zonas hondas y…

-Mamá, por favor tenemos 12 años- Dijo Nick

-Esta bien pequeños hombrecitos, estaré en las mesas por si necesitan algo- Dijo alegremente

Fueron las mis primeras vacaciones felices, en las que después de 5 años de psicólogos pude ser un poco normal. Mis padres no pudieron viajar con nosotros pero estaban presentes cada momento mandando mensajes cada hora con la señora Duval, diciendo que me amaban, extrañaban y que me divirtiera mucho

_**Fin flashback**_

-¿Blaine?- Dijo Kurt a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Vamos, necesitas descansar- Suplico

-Vamos, cariño. A Nick no le gustaría que estuvieras así- Dijo la señora Duval con los ojos llorosos

-¿Puedo quedarme en la habitación de Nick?- Pregunte esperanzadoramente, ella me sonrió y asintió

-Claro cariño- Dijo abrazándome

-Esta bien- Susurre apartándome de ella y dejándome llevar por Kurt y Cooper

-¿Y mamá y papá?- Pregunte cuando estabamos en el auto

-Se quedaran para arreglar bien lo del funeral- Dijo Cooper con cariño

Asentí y mire por la ventana, Kurt me abrazo al ver que nuevas lagrimas bajaban por mis ojos. Me sostuvo toda esa noche llorando en silencio conmigo y también las que les siguieron.

Fue difícil hacer soportable el dolor pero lo logre, no voy a negar que cada vez que pienso en Nick lloro pero se que esta en un mejor lugar siendo feliz y que cada día es más cercano el día en que vuelva a estar con mi amigo. Kurt estuvo conmigo siempre, apoyándome y dándome cariño.

* * *

-Anderson tienes que ir con urgencia a un baile, creo que el de la secundaria a la que fui es dentro de un mes, no lo se bien pero le llamare a Finn y …- Dijo Kurt cuando le comente que nunca había ido a una baile escolar, nunca fui a la escuela, mis padres creyeron conveniente que era mejor con maestros privados teniendo en cuenta que inicie la escuela a los 7 años, era lo mejor

-Kurt no necesito ir a un baile- Lo interrumpi sonriendo

-Claro que necesitas, es muy divertido y las personas tienen que tener esa experiencia única

-Yo no soy como cualquier persona- Recordé

-Ya lo se, eres especial. Pero hay que ir te prometo que será divertido- Animo mirándome con esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules

-Suponiendo que iremos, ¿Cómo nos dejaran pasar si no somos alumnos?- Pregunte

-Mi hermano es profesor de ahí y estudie ahí- Respondió como si fuer lo mas obvio del mundo

-Pero yo no estudie ahí- Recordé

-Pero iras como mi pareja y nada de peros iremos y nos divertiremos- Dijo animado

-¿Es una cita?- Pregunte sonrojado con mi corazón latiendo muy fuerte, emocionado y nervioso

-Sí- Respondió sin mirarme ruborizándose

Estaba en mi casa de Westerville con mi familia, mis padres se alegraron mucho cuando les dijo Kurt del baile y lo tomaron como excusa para ir por unos días a Westerville para visitar a mi familia materna, Cooper se unió a ellos y ahora estamos toda la familia en Westerville.

Estaba arreglándome mi pajarita cuando llego mi papá con un trozo de pastel y chocolate, el olor me llego rápidamente y mi estomago rugió hambriento, Kurt dijo que iríamos a cenar antes del baile por lo que no cene con mi familia y me moría de hambre.

-Come bebé- Dijo mi papá riéndose por mi estomago

-Pero Kurt dijo…

-No creo que le moleste, además solo es un pequeño pedazo de tú pastel favorito y chocolate para endulzarte la noche- Dijo sonriendo

-Mamá te dijo eso- Afirme, esas palabras siempre me las decía mi mamá

-Sí, pero ya sabes ella siempre tiene la razón- Dijo con un suspiro enamorado

-Sí, ella siempre tiene la razón- Estuve de acuerdo con él

-Come- Ordeno

-Pero Kurt…

-Vamos campeón, eres un niño de 19 años, aun estas creciendo- Dijo animándome

-Pe…- Me calle al ver su cara seria y camine hacia el pastel y chocolate, en cuestión de segundos me lo devore

-Ven- Llamo mi papá y me arreglo la pajarita- Mucho mejor- Dijo sonriendo

-Gracias- Dije regresando la sonrisa y mire hacia abajo mordiéndome el labio inferior con indecisión, quería preguntarle algo a mi papá que me daba pena

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado

-Yo quería… quiero preguntarte algo- Dije nervioso

-Pues pregunta, ya sabes que cualquier cosa te la responderé- Recordó

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mamá?- Pregunte después de unos minutos, estaba muy nervioso

-¿Estas enamorado?- Pregunto sorprendido y feliz

-No lo se- Admití

-Bien, pues es complicado el saberlo porque requiere de tiempo, tienes que conocer a esa persona perfectamente y amar sus defectos tanto como sus cualidades, cuando te enamoras lo de menos es lo de afuera, lo que importa es como es por adentro: su personalidad, sus valores, habilidades, esas cosas. Cuando la vi me atrajo su belleza exterior, pero cuando la conocí me di cuanta de lo hermosa que es por dentro, cada día me gustaba más y a veces eso me asustaba porque era algo nuevo. Me di cuenta que la amaba cuando adoptamos a un cachorrito de un albergue, ella se veía hermosa sosteniendo al cachorro, sus ojos resplandecían y brillaba a la luz del sol, ella estaba feliz dándole cariño al cachorro y después me miro sonriendo como nunca, desde ese momento supe que no podría vivir sin ella. Al día siguiente le propuse matrimonio con el anillo de tu abuela. Pero debes recordar algo siempre Blaine, el exterior solo es una mascara, puedes encontrar a la persona que tenga la mascara más hermosa del mundo, pero si esa persona detrás de esa mascara es mala, créeme que es la más fea de todas solo disfrazada- Dijo mirándome serio

-Oh- Fue lo único que pude decir

-Cuando era joven no tomaba las cosas con seriedad pero se me quedo grabado algo en la cabeza, una frase que me ayudo a encontrar el amor de mi vida, ese día agradecí a mi profesor de literatura por obligarme a leer un maravilloso libro- Dijo en forma secreta

-¿Qué frase?- Pregunte con curiosidad

-Hay un espectáculo más grande que el del mar, y es el del cielo; hay un espectáculo más grande que el del cielo, y es el del interior del alma- Dijo de memoria- Le puedes encontrar varios significados pero lo importante es saber que la mayor belleza es el alma de una persona- Dijo sabiamente

-¿De que libro es?- Pregunte curioso

-Los miserables- Dijo sonriendo y yo fruncí el ceño

-Pero ese libro es triste y…

-Sí, es triste, pero si le prestas mucha atención veras que tiene grandes enseñanzas en cualquier forma- Dijo sonriendo

-Woow- Exclame pensativo

-¿Es Kurt?- Preguntó con curiosidad y yo me sorprendí

-¿Por qué lo…

-Campeón, es la única persona que ha estado a tu lado únicamente, claro a parte de nosotros- Dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje.

No sabia bien que sentía por Kurt, pero lo único que sabia era que lo quería a mi lado y sentía por el cosas más fuertes que una amistad, pero era algo nuevo, como dijo mi papá, y eso me aterroriza.

-Díselo- Animo mi papá

-¿Mande?- Conteste distraído

-Que le digas a Kurt lo que sientes- Repitió

-¿Y si él…

-Lo dudo, estoy seguro que él siente lo mismo por ti y tú también lo sabes- Aseguro viéndome fijamente. Me quede callado, en el fondo también sabia que el sentía lo mismo por mi pero no lo quería ver por miedo al rechazo- Piénsalo bebé, yo voy con tú madre que ha de estar desesperada- Dijo riendo

-¿Cómo supiste que mamá era el amor de tú vida?- Pregunté

-Mi corazón me lo dijo- Respondió con amor y salió de mi habitación con el plato y vaso sucios

Me quede reflexionando lo que me había dicho mi papá hasta que escuche el llamado de mis padres anunciando que Kurt había llegado y que me apresurara a bajar.

La respiración se me fue al verlo, estaba más guapo que de costumbre; se veía tan puro en su traje blanco, parecía un ángel brillante que me miraba con amor, todo él era perfecto. Mi corazón latia alocadamente y no podía dejar de mirarlo, ignorando a mi familia alrededor.

-Para ti- Dijo extendiéndome una hermosa rosa blanca

En ese momento supe que él era el amor de mi vida.

La cena fue espectacular al igual que el baile, ignoramos las miradas de asco y nos divertimos bastante, conocí a sus amigos y familia; eran personas muy amables y agradables; aunque no hubo más que miraditas y no le confesé nada, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

El sol se escondía por el horizonte dando una hermosa iluminación a la alberca y el jardín, dándole un toque irreal. El aíre olía a rosas, mi madre tiene rosas alrededor por lo que siempre huele así la casa. Estaba en el jardín sentado en una de las mesas de playa que están cerca de la alberca, estaba leyendo un libro.

-Odio mi trabajo- Gruño un Kurt frustrado sentándose a mi lado. Se veía adorable

-No lo odias- Recordé y el resoplo

-Lo odio- Volvió a decir

-¿Por qué lo odias si ayer estabas de lo más feliz con el?- Pregunte curioso

-Quieren nuevos diseños a más tardar dentro de un mes y créeme que crear diseños no es fácil- Se quejo

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté de nuevo sin entender bien

-Porque necesitas inspiración, la moda es igual al arte- Contesto

-Pues busca inspiración- Dije como si fuera obvio

-Eso es difícil- Dijo frustrado

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte una vez más

-Deja de preguntar, sabes que odio eso, el punto es que me va a ser imposible crear por lo menos 10 diseños- Dijo enojado

-Lo siento, pero, ¿Cómo podrás conseguir inspiración?- Volví a preguntar

-No lo se, solo me llega de momento cuando estoy feliz y veo cosas hermosas, simplemente me llega- Contesto

-¿Alguna vez has ido a Inglaterra?- Pregunte

-No, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Inglaterra con mi problema?- Pregunto confundido

-Me entere que pronto va a ser la semana de la moda en Inglaterra y hay la casualidad que mis papás me regalaron un viaje alrededor de Europa por esas fechas- Dije de la manera más casual que pude, como si invitar al chico del cual estoy enamorado a un viaje de 25 días no fuera la gran cosa. Escuche como se ahogo con el agua que estaba tomando y tosió mucho, al reponerse me veía con los ojos llorosos por la tos, pero muy grandes y sorprendidos

-¿Me estas invitando a ir contigo a Europa?- Preguntó yendo directo al grano, me ruborice e intente calmar mis frenéticos latidos y baje la vista no sabiendo que decir- Me encantaría- Respondió sonrojándose y aunque lo dijo en susurro pude percibir la emoción en su voz

-Genial- Fue lo único que pude contestar, no alce la vista porque estoy seguro que mis ojos delatarían mi emoción que intentaba contener. Quería gritar de alegría y por el momento no podía

El viaje fue fantástico, Kurt obtuvo su inspiración y termino sus diseños a tiempo. Vogue lo felicito y le aumentaron el sueldo. Y lo más importante, no hicimos más cercanos si es que es posible.

* * *

Estaba estudiando en mi habitación para mi visita a Julliard de este mes cuando alguien entró bruscamente, sobresaltándome, era Kurt y estaba muy mal. Corrió y me abrazo muy fuerte, escondió su cara en mi cuello y sollozo desgarradoramente. Lo sostuve todo el tiempo sin hablar y tragándome las lagrimas de impotencia.

-¿Estas mejor?- Pregunte cuando se calmo

-Sí, gracias- Contesto con voz pequeña y hipando

-¿Qué sucedió?- Le pregunte con cariño

-Dylan me engaño- Respondió muy triste, Dylan era su novio

-Lo siento- Respondí con sinceridad, aunque en el fondo me alegraba un poco

-No entiendo porque lo hizo, fue demasiado pronto ¿No crees?, apenas teníamos 2 meses juntos y 5 de conocernos- Dijo calmado

-¿Cómo?- Pregunte confundido

-Bueno en cierto modo ya sabía que me iba a engañar porque él es muy apuesto y muchos se mueren por él mientras que por mí nadie…

-No digas esas tonterías, tu eres muy guapo y cualquiera quisiera tenerte a su lado- Dije desde el fondo de mi corazón

-Lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo pero eso no es cierto, yo no soy apuesto- Dijo con pesimismo

-Kurt la belleza no está en el exterior si no en el interior- Dije recordando la platica con mi papá

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto

-Lo conozco porque es la verdad- Conteste sonriendo y suspirando, y abrazándolo más fuerte

-Sigo sin entender- Dijo con la voz rota

Me separe un poco de él y alce su rostro para que me pudiera ver, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas humedad por las lagrimas, su nariz roja, se veía muy mal que me partía el corazón.

-Tú alma es hermosa, al igual que tu cuerpo y rostro- Confesé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pude notar su sorpresa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Susurro

-Hay un espectáculo más grande que el del mar, y es el del cielo; hay un espectáculo más grande que el del cielo, y es el del interior del alma- Recite de memoria, él se sonrojo y se mordió el labio inferior, podía escuchar y sentir nuestros latidos frenéticos, cada segundo nos acercábamos más- Y la tuya es el espectáculo más hermoso- Dije contra sus labios, rozándolos y sintiendo su aliento combinado con el mío. Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando recordé que no era lo correcto, él estaba lastimado por otra persona y yo no podía aprovecharme, así no tenían que ser las cosas, así no tenia que ser nuestro primer beso. Me separe de él y lo abrace muy fuerte, sentí su desconcierto pero a los pocos segundos regreso el abrazo.

Después de eso no hubo algo parecido y seguimos normales. Me resigne a que nunca podríamos llegar a ser más que amigos y me conforme con ello.

* * *

La enfermedad había estado normal hasta ese tiempo, pero un día se comenzó a intensificar todo, las fiebres eran más frecuentes, me cansaba exageradamente con la más mínima cosa, las erupciones en la piel se habían triplicado cada día, me dolía la garganta mucho que me era imposible comer alguna cosa que no sea papilla caliente o tomar té y mi perdida de peso era notable, me negaba a tomar medicamentos, siempre me negué, me recordaban mi niñez en Italia. No encuentro bueno el esperanzar a mis seres queridos con la idea de estar unos días más con ellos cuando sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a morir, había programado mi eutanasia el 28 de Febrero, no quería sufrir más y mi familia respeto mis deseos, ellos estaban muy tristes pero lo comprendían. Sin embargo Kurt no lo aceptaba, él quería que viviera más tiempo y decía que era un egoísta al pensar en mí y no en los demás y tenia razón, era egoísta pero ya no quería sufrir, mi vida era perfecta y quería que mi muerte fuera así. Kurt estaba enfadado conmigo y no hemos hablado desde hace 1 mes.

Esa mañana estaba en mi habitación con mis padres a un lado y Cooper junto con Allie al otro, el ambiente desbordaba tristeza.

-Disculpen, ¿Podemos pasar?- Dijo Marta, era la sirvienta de la casa

-Claro- Respondió mi papá sin prestar atención

Entraron todo el personal de la casa y me miraron con tristeza, Marta fue la primera en acercarse y me abrazo muy fuerte, se escuchaban sus sollozos por toda la habitación, que no fueron dejados por los de los demás.

-Te voy a extrañar- Susurro

-Yo también- Conteste y me dio una sonrisa triste

Me llevaba muy bien con el personal de la casa, eran agradables y divertidos, también eran parte de la familia. Todos me abrazaron y me dijeron lo mucho que me extrañarían y cuanto me querían, yo les respondí de la misma forma.

-Los amo, a todos- Dije muy triste por dejarlos, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa anunciando la llegada del doctor que realizaría mi eutanasia, todos lloraron más fuerte y Marta a los pocos segundos fue a abrir la puerta- Por favor no lloren, los amo con todo mi corazón y no me gusta que sufran, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar y estaremos felices…

-Nos tenemos que volver a encontrar, Anderson- Dijo Kurt desde el umbral de la puerta con los ojos llorosos.

Mi corazón latió frenéticamente al verlo y me alegre de que haya podido venir a verme antes de irme, nos miramos a los ojos y supimos lo que sentía el otro.

Él se acerco vacilantemente a mí y me abrazo, llorando como nunca, yo también llore y me aferre a él, ignorando a mi familia alrededor.

-Te amo- Dijo cuando se separo, mirándome a los ojos con amor y sinceridad

-Yo también- Le conteste de igual forma- No llores, prometo que volveremos a encontrarnos y seremos felices- Dije cuando vi que de sus ojos salían cada vez más lagrimas

-¿Lo prometes?- Preguntó con esperanza

-Lo prometo- Él sonrió y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

-Cierra los ojos- Ordeno suavemente

-Amor, ya llego el médico- Anunció mi mamá y asentí suavemente, iba a abrir los ojos pero Kurt no me dejo y me ayudo a acostarme en la cama, podía escuchar los sollozos cada vez más fuerte de todos

-Estoy listo- Dije con la voz quebrada y escuche como el médico se acercaba a mí

-Te amo- Dijo mi papá con la voz rota

-Te amamos- Corrigió Cooper entre sollozos y sentí la aguja entrando en mí y dejando en mi interior el liquido

-Después de investigar mucho me entere de tú más grande sueño- Susurro Kurt y apenas pude entender cuando comenzó a cantar

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Where every moment spent with you_  
_Is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_Because I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_Because even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_  
_Feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes and_  
_Thank God we're together_  
_And I just wanna stay with you_  
_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_Because I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_Because even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_I don't wanna miss one smile_  
_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
_I just wanna hold you close_  
_I feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time_

Sentí como cálidas gotas caían sobre mí pero no abrí los ojos.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_Don't wanna fall asleep_  
_Because I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_Because even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_Because I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_Because even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Termino de cantar en un susurro, me sentía tan feliz "I don't wanna miss a thing" era mi canción favorita y siempre desee que alguien me la cantara con amor, pero mi más grande sueño siempre fue tener un beso bajo la lluvia, justo como en el "Diario de Noa"

Sentí como Kurt se iba acercando cada vez más a mí; su olor inundaba mis fosas nasales; se detuvo cuando nuestros labios se estaban rozando y yo lo jale para besarlo con toda la pasión guardada y él me respondió de la misma manera. Esté fue mi primer beso real, me sentí como nunca antes, que no lo puedo explicar con palabras exactas: cada vez que nuestros labios se movían sentía como si estuviera en un sueño y cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron me sentí tan dichoso que me era imposible soportarlo y en ese momento sentí como era llevado por la inconsciencia de la muerte.

* * *

Estaba en un jardín lleno de las más hermosas flores que pudieran existir, el cielo estaba despejado y de un azul tan hermoso que es difícil de describir. Estaba a un extremo del jardín, en el centro había un pequeño pero muy hermoso kiosco blanco que parecía, volaba sobre el jardín, dentro del kiosco estaba Nick vestido de blanco sonriéndome. Yo corrí a él, y a cada paso que daba subía más, cuando llegue a él lo abrace con todo el amor que tenia.

* * *

Nací en Italia, era hijo de una drogadicta que decidió adoptarme cuando su mejor amiga, mi madre biológica me abandonó. La drogadicta no me quería y maltrataba siempre, echándome la culpa por la muerte de su amiga, vivíamos en una miserable choza sucia y como no teníamos dinero ella se acostaba con los vendedores para conseguir la droga; y algunos de ellos eran gay por lo que me prostituía a mí en contra mi voluntad. Un día unos policías llegaron a la choza y detuvieron a los vendedores y a la drogadicta. A mi me llevaron al hospital más cercano en donde descubrieron que tenia sida.

Los señores Anderson estaban de viaje por Italia y cuando se enteraron, por los periódicos, me visitaron. A pesar de que les tenía miedo a todos y era muy cerrado con ellos, me adoptaron a los 5 meses.

Me tomo 5 años y muchos psicólogos dejar de tenerles miedo y confiar en ellos, en ese tiempo los señores Anderson siempre estuvieron a mi lado dándome amor.

Con ellos conocí lo que era una familia amorosa, conocí la bondad y el amor sincero, aprendí que no todos son malos en este mundo, ellos me hicieron feliz.

Gracias a ellos viví lo que me quedaba de vida feliz y también gracias a que ellos me adoptaron conocí a Kurt, el amor de mi vida y mas haya de ella, ahora estoy esperando ansioso el momento en el que Kurt este a mi lado y seamos felices por el resto de nuestra existencia.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si hay errores lo siento mucho, les juro que lo corregí 3 veces, pero no soy perfecta. Díganme si encuentran alguno y si alguien es tan amable de decirme como se puede corregir yo encantada lo corrijo.

Como vieron mi inspiración fue la frase de "Los miserables" y de verdad les recomiendo que lo lean y les agradecería que no criticaran lo de la muerte de Blaine (Donde se encuentra con Nick) porque cuando estuve a punto de morir así lo sentí y de verdad es algo muy personal y quisiera que lo respetaran.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.

Pd. **Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.**

Pd2. Espero y el nombre les haya gustado, ya saben que soy pésima para ello.


End file.
